Rachel Williams
Rachel was the winner of The Butler Games: Ride or Die. The Butler Games: Ride or Die At the start of the game, Rachel was partnered with veteran, Lisa, who prior to the game, had made an alliance of veterans alongside Lindsey and Barnie, and thier Ride or Dies - Richard and Ryan - making a 6 strong alliance in a game of 11 players. In the first round, Rachel was chosen to be on the blue team, captained by Becca. They secured an easy win and were immune from the first elimination ceremony. The Power 6 Alliance all agreed to vote the same way, and eliminate newbie Katie from the game, following her performance in the Battleflip. Katie received a total of 6 votes, with all members of the alliance following through with the agreement, but Katie was not eliminated due to a shock non-elimination round. In round two, Rachel managed to stay under the radar and avoided being targeted during the Nomination Challenge 'Give-Wrapped'. However, with Barnie, Ryan and Richard all on the block, The Power 6 Alliance all agreed to eliminate Becca from the game, eliminating her with a total of 7 out of 11 votes. In the first Head of House, Rachel was unsuccessful, but the power remained in the alliance. In the first double cross ceremony, she was not successful and was not chosen to compete in the Power of Veto challenge. However, with Tom able to pull himself off the block in 'The Icebreaker' Veto challenge - Rachel was put up as the replacement nominee. In the vote, she voted alongside her alliance and Natalie, to eliminate Katie from the game - but in a shock ride or die twist, it was Josh who was eliminated in her place. In round four, Rachel planned to continue flying under the radar but was nominated by her own alliance member, Ryan, after he won the Twerk It Gurl Head of House challenge. Lisa was then double crossed by Tom, but despite this, Rachel had confidence in her alliance that both she and Lisa would be safe and outsider, Natalie, would be eliminated. In a shocking vote, Rachel is blindsided when Lisa is eliminated with 6 out of 9 votes. For losing her ride or die, Rachel was presented with the 'Your Opinion Means Nothing To Me' punishment and was not allowed to vote at the next elimination ceremony. In the fifth round, Rachel competed for Head of House and was one of the last members of her alliance left in the 'Know it All: Play or Pass' challenge, losing out to Tom. Tom took a shot at the alliance and nominated Lindsey and Barnie for elimination, with Josh and Katie joining them on the block following the doublecross ceremony. But when Barnie managed to gain the golden power of veto, and take himself off the block, Rachel was chosen as the replacement nominee for the upcoming double elimination. With Katie eliminated with the most votes, it was tied two votes each for Rachel and Lindsey. And when the revote tied again, the game went to deadlock. The other players argued over which player to eliminate, with Barnie, Ryan and Tom wanting to eliminate Rachel from the game. Natalie campaigned for the two nominees to participate in a Lip-Sync Battle to decide which player should stay. As more time ran out, the other players agreed and a Lip Sync Battle ensued to Taylor Swift's 'Shake it Off' - with Rachel taking the win, eliminating Lindsey from the game (only for her to return after winning the 'Nattleflip'). Following this elimination, Rachel's game changed dramatically and she no longer tried to fly under the radar, fearing that with both other girls from her alliance eliminated, she may be next. In the sixth round, Rachel managed to avoid nomination when Richard become Head of House. Due to the lack of jurors following the departure of Becca and Natalie from the game, Rachel had to compete on behalf of one of the nominees, and ran in Scrabble Scramble on behalf of Barnie. Barnie was frustrated at the letters Rachel brought him, and only managed to spell the word 'pee'. He remained up for nomination and was eliminated from the game with votes cast against him by all the other players, including Rachel. In round seven, players competed for Head of House in the 'Fallen Friends' competition. Rachel made it to through 3 rounds of the game but lost out to Tom on the final round. He nominated Lindsey and Richard for elimination. All players played in The Mastermind Map Veto challenge, but Rachel once again failed to win the veto, with Ryan taking the win. Ryan had a difficult choice to make, if he vetoed either nomination, Rachel would automatically be out up as the replacement nominee, as no other players remained. He chose not to use the veto and in the vote, Richard was eliminated. In the first semi-final challenge, Dice, Dice, Baby, Rachel chose non-alliance member, Josh, to assist her in the trail. Despite a good effort, Rachel was unsuccessful in this challenge, and Lindsey advanced to the final vote. In the second semi-final challenge, Battledice, Rachel went head to head against Ryan and Tom. Unable to choose the same juror twice, she chose Lisa to assist her in this challenge. Ryan began the challenge with a clear lead, but a quick flip by Rachel put her a few seconds ahead. Ryan struggled to flip his final cup, and Rachel, just seconds ahead, was able to assemble the pattern first and win the second space in the final vote. In the final vote, against ally Lindsey, Rachel made her speech, noting that she was a big fan of the colour orange (the season's colour theme) and her biggest game move was simply surviving the game, including being nominated several times and having to 'lip sync for her life'. She once again performed her winning death drop and managed to receive 7 out of 9 votes to win crowning her the winner of The Butler Games: Ride or Die. Awards As the winner of season three, Rachel was not awarded a separate individual award for this season. Competition History Voting History Trivia * Rachel holds the joint-record for being nominated the most times in a row, having been nominated for elimination in round 3, 4 and 5 of season three. She shares this record with fellow season three finalist, Lindsey Wooten, who was nominated 3 times in a row during series one. However, unlike Lindsey, she remained in the game following her nominations. * Rachel won both the first and last challenges of season three. * Rachel received the most votes to win out of any season winner, with 7 out of 9 votes. Category:Rachel Williams Category:Season Three Players Category:Female Players Category:Winners